


Naughty Boy

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actually not really but it was supposed to be, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Someone take my phone away from me, Spanking, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With nothing else to do on his day off, Jongin decides to visit his husband at his work, with a little surprise with him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bts_jk_9798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_jk_9798/gifts).

Just like every morning, Jongin woke up with his bare back glued to the chest of his husband, his lover's strong arms encircling his naked waist and pulling him closer to him as he slept. His mind still buzzed from the foggy, heavy weight of sleep trying to tug him back into Morpheus' arms, but he could faintly make out the rise and fall of Kyungsoo's chest against his back, his breaths steady and calm as he slept on, and Jongin hazily smiled, the corners of his lips twitching. Shutting his bleary eyes once again, he sagged back into his husband's chest and let his eyes fall shut. A part of him told him to get up and start getting ready for the day, but it wasn't fun getting ready on his own when Kyungsoo's alarm still hadn't gone off and the elder wasn't awake. Plus, with the bed so warm and cozy, and Kyungsoo's arms around his waist cozier, Jongin had no thoughts about leaving so soon.

He felt Kyungsoo snuggle closer to him, burying his nose farther in Jongin's hairline before tiredly groaning. His arms tightened around Jongin's waist as the latter felt his husband drop a kiss on the skin of his neck. "Why are you wiggling so much? Go back to sleep," Kyungsoo groggily said, his voice heavily dipped in honey, rough with a tinge of honey-glazed sweetness in it. "You're awake too early."

"Your alarm's going to go off soon," Jongin scoffed despite the grin that split his face when Kyungsoo just crooned and buried his face in the former's neck, humming at the scent of vanilla along with a mixture of sweat and cum from last night's activities. Kyungsoo didn't respond, instead choosing to kiss his husband's shoulder and run his thumb gently over the skin of his waist, their legs tangling even more under the covers.

A leg pushed its way in between Jongin's thighs, causing Jongin's breath to hitch before he relaxed when it stopped moving. Just as he started to sigh, the leg started making its way up again. "What are you doing, Kyungsoo? Hyung?" His husband innocently hummed against the nape of his neck, as if his hand wasn't sliding in between Jongin's legs and lightly palming the inside of his right thigh. "K-Kyungsoo, stop. We have to get up soon."

Goosebumps rose on the nape of his neck when Kyungsoo's hot breath ghosted his skin. "My alarm still hasn't gone off, though. We've got time until I have to leave for work."

"I swear to God, you're insatiable."

And that's how Jongin found himself getting fucked into their mattress first thing in the morning.

His head still spinning as Jongin came down from his high, he barely registered the kiss that was placed on his forehead and the large, gentle hands that caressed his hipbones, but he did register when Kyungsoo slowly started climbing off the bed. Pouting, Jongin said, "Where are you going?"

Kyungsoo pointed to himself and his sweat plus cum-covered body. "To take a shower. I have to start getting ready for work now."

Jongin's arms shot up as he held them open as a sign for Kyungsoo to carry him. "Then carry me. Let's shower together."

But Kyungsoo shook his head. "I would, sweetheart, but I don't think we have time for a round two, and we both know it will happen if we're in the shower together."

Jongin knew Kyungsoo was right, but that didn't stop his pout from deepening, though it did slowly disappear when Kyungsoo pecked his lips several times to wipe the pout away.

The sound of running water was heard through the thin walls of their house, and Jongin sighed as he laid on his back, waiting for Kyungsoo to finish up. While he waited, a faint noise went off, and it took a while for Jongin to realize it was Kyungsoo's alarm. He reached over to the nightstand next to Kyungsoo's side of the bed and shut off the alarm, the time 6:40 AM blinking back at him. God they really did wake up too early.

For Jongin, he was in no rush to get ready for work. Thursdays were always his days off.

He was a teacher at the dance studio just down the street from their house. Dance had been his hobby as a child, and once he had entered college, he'd decided to major in it, turn his hobby into a career which he knew he'd stick to for a lifetime.

Kyungsoo would always drop him off at his work before he headed to his. His husband worked as a college professor, teaching Biology to large classes of around fifty students. Jongin had seen where he worked a couple of times, tuning in on some of his lectures just for the fun of it. And it was also hot to watch his husband teach, look so calm and sophisticated in front of the class with that underlying sharp, teasing gaze only Jongin could pick out.

And speak of the devil. The shower turned off and moments later, Kyungsoo walked into the bedroom with only a towel hanging loosely around his waist, his body already towelled off completely. Jongin gulped, admiring the flex of the muscles in Kyungsoo's broad shoulders as he bent over to rummage through the drawers for a pair of boxers.

"Stop drooling, Kim," Kyungsoo said nonchalantly, back still turned to his husband as he pulled on his boxers while the towel continued to cling onto his hips.

Jongin pouted, looking away. "How did you know?"

"We've been married for five years and dated for two. I think I know you well enough to know when you're making googly eyes at me."

Scoffing at being discovered, Jongin toyed with the edges of the blanket, chancing a glance every few seconds to watch Kyungsoo get dressed. Kyungsoo tucked his white button-down into his slacks and began working on his tie, although failing utterly.

Jongin snorted before waving his husband over. "Let me do that for you." He patted the spot next to him on the bed, reaching for the tie the moment Kyungsoo sat down. "I can't believe you have to go to work on my day off. I really wanted to spend time with you. I barely even see you anymore."

Kyungsoo chuckled at the younger's whine and patted his husband's head. "And by spending time together, you mean you want to have sex."

Scowling, Jongin said, "And what about it? We never have time for each other; you come home later and you're always tired, and I come home late sometimes, too, when business gets hectic. God it's so hard to get dick around here." Tightening Kyungsoo's tie, Jongin straightened it out and patted his shoulder, signalling that he was done. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, trying to hide his grin. "And you say I'm the insatiable one." Jongin grinned proudly and Kyungsoo laughed, pecking his smile before placing one on his cheek. "I'll be leaving now, okay? Wash up later and maybe clean the bed sheets. You reek of sex."

"And who's fault is that?" Jongin snickered, whining when that earned him a tiny whack on the shoulder.

After sharing one more kiss, Kyungsoo was out the door. The audible sound of the front door to their apartment clicking shut was heard and Jongin sighed before laying back on the bed. He could go back to sleep and wake up a little later, at a more reasonable time. But all the sleep in his system had pretty much been fucked out of him, so he was left with nothing else to do but wash up and have breakfast.

Kyungsoo hadn't eaten yet, but he was probably going to stop at Tims and get himself a muffin and a cup of coffee on his way to work. It was the daily routine.

And his husband probably wouldn't want Jongin lying in bed all day, so he forced himself to drag his ass out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower and let the water heat up. Kyungsoo had been in there not too long ago, so it didn't take long for the bathroom mirror to fog up from the steam that rose from the shower. Kyungsoo always complained that Jongin took too-hot showers, to which Jongin would just roll his eyes. If his showers were considered hot, then Kyungsoo must've been taking showers below zero degrees.

Hopping into the shower, Jongin immediately reached for the body scrub and squeezed out a dollop of soap on it before cleaning the sticky mess on his body off. Aftermaths of sex were always the most exhausting. Usually, it was Kyungsoo who cleaned up the mess because every bone in Jongin's body was still shaken up until that moment, so his jelly legs had no strength to drag him to the bathroom to get a wet towel, plus he was sometimes half-asleep by then, anyway. Cleaning up the mess was such a pain in the ass, especially after it had dried up. This was the reason he sometimes wasn't up to having morning sex on Kyungsoo's workdays. That meant he had to clean the mess up himself because Kyungsoo had no time for that and was going to leave soon.

He quickly finished his business in the shower and stepped out, the gust of cold wind outside of the shower glass hitting his bare legs. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before leaving the bathroom in search for clean clothes. He hadn't even towelled himself off. Kyungsoo always threw a fit when he did that because he hated seeing water tracks left on the floor for anyone—most likely Jongin, being the clumsiest out of the two of them—to slip and fall on.

A couple of hours later, lunch rolled around, and Jongin thanked the delivery boy before handing him the wad of cash and bringing in the box of spicy chicken he had ordered. If Kyungsoo were there, he would surely grab his slipper and start smacking Jongin's thigh while scolding him for always eating greasy stuff when he was away. Just the thought made Jongin smile.

He really missed his husband, but there were still a few hours left until he returned.

The large t-shirt that Jongin was clad in was one from Kyungsoo's side of the closet, and it made him miss his husband even more. But at least he could envision Kyungsoo being there, scooping him up into his arms the way his scent that wafted off the shirt was doing, and Jongin would throw his bare legs over Kyungsoo's lap while they watched TV.

Jongin didn't have Kyungsoo right now to do that, so he just sighed and ripped his drumstick with his teeth while boring holes into the TV. It was a show he hadn't even heard about before, but it seemed funny, and Jongin needed a reason to entertain himself so he kept it on.

These things weren't as enjoyable without his second half with him. The chicken didn't taste at its finest, the show wasn't as funny, and Jongin wasn't even that comfortable, even after he switched into a million different positions. Everything was beginning to annoy him, too. Like the dull hum of his next-door neighbour vacuuming the rugs, and the way his small shorts under the oversized shirt kept riding up. It wasn't even like he had anyone home to seduce.

But a thought struck him. It was so sudden, so strange, like an unknown meteorite hitting the earth. Who said there was no one he could seduce when he had a whole man all to himself? A devilish grin stretched on Jongin's face when he began to piece out an idea.

His day no longer seemed like it was going to be boring.

~~~

Kyungsoo sighed as he unbuttoned the buttons on his sleeves and rolled up the white material to his elbows. If he were wearing his glasses right now instead of his contacts, he would've whipped them off in annoyance.

Half the students in his class weren't able to finish their assignments all due for the scheduled date—one of Kyungsoo's biggest pet peeves. And it just had to be today, of all days, when he'd already been on edge about his husband. Just the thought of Jongin all alone at home with nothing to do left Kyungsoo feeling damp—like he should be there with him, to spend quality time with him. It left him feeling like a bad husband.

Dejected, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes to collect himself before reopening them. There wasn't anything he could do, and he wasn't going to be that one shitty professor who made his students hand their work in, regardless of whether it was done or not.

"Alright," Kyungsoo spoke up after a few minutes of dead silence, "I'm rescheduling the due date for this project. I want it done by next Tuesday, and this time it should be done for the assigned date, or you will be getting zeros on your graded papers. Have I made myself clear?"

Collective mumbles of 'Yes Mr.Do' came from his students and Kyungsoo finally continued on with the lesson, choosing to put his irritation behind him and move on.

The lesson casually rolled on, Kyungsoo continuing to drone on and scribble phrases on the whiteboard, the marker screeching once in awhile against the board while there was the hard press of pencil on paper behind him, his students working furiously to jot down all the notes.

Just then, the chatter in the halls increased tenfold, students that were leaving their classes or heading to classes all stopping to gape at and gush over the person who had just strolled into the college halls. The walls and the closed door did nothing to silence the loud crowd beyond the classroom doors. Even Kyungsoo's students dropped their pencils in curiosity, and the marker in Kyungsoo's hand was placed down as he, too, wondered what the commotion could be.

Then, the doors at the front of the class burst open, and if Kyungsoo hadn't put the marker down earlier, it would've clattered to the floor along with his jaw.

The blood red high heels entered the class first, and then Jongin as a whole. His torso was barely covered with a cropped red crop top that matched his heels, paired with ebony short shorts that sat right on his hips and barely covered his ass, with fishnet stockings that were pulled up to his slim waist, displaying his honey-glazed legs that seemed to run for miles, giving them the illusion that they were longer than they already were. A black mini Gucci purse with gold chains sat in his hand, and the red lipstick colouring his plump lips and the black choker around his small neck was the perfect cherry on top.

Someone in the row farther back in the class swore while a girl giggled into her hand. Kyungsoo was pretty sure his mind had shutdown and locked up for the day because not a single thought could be formed in his head.

Every stride Jongin took towards him seemed to take a million years, the sparkling glint in his eyes growing along with the adorable smile that split his face. It didn't match the sinful outfit at all.

Finally standing in front of Kyungsoo, Jongin was slightly taller than he normally was next to Kyungsoo, the grin still plastered on his face. He bent down to place a kiss on the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth, giggling and wiping away the faint smudge of lipstick. "Hey, honey."

Kyungsoo swore his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "J-Jongin, what the fuck are you doing here, looking like—"

His husband's signature pout took over his smile. "I just missed you. Wanted to see my hot husband at work."

"Jongi—"

"Mr.Do, is that your...husband?" one of his students asked, and when Kyungsoo was able to peel his eyes away from Jongin's body—with much difficulty—he saw the majority of his class with their jaws hitting the floor.

Kyungsoo forced his brain to function as he coughed out, "W-What? Oh, y-yeah, it is."

The glint in one of his students' eyes was something akin to predatory, and Kyungsoo didn't like it one bit. Possessiveness swelled in his chest and he wrapped his arm around Jongin's bare waist, throwing barely subtle glares at his students.

It was embarrassing how quickly Kyungsoo felt his pants tighten, already beginning to sport a hard-on. In front of his fucking students. His brain seemed to snap back to reality because Kyungsoo felt a growl bubble in his throat and his eyes turned to slits before he pulled Jongin closer by his waist, uncaring of the fact that his students were watching.

The shit-eating grin and the pout were both gone, replaced with giant eyes and confusion. "Kyungsoo, what—"

"Sit at the very back," Kyungsoo demanded, pointing to the last row at the higher end of the class, where nobody else was. "I don't want anyone looking at you, got it? Don't move until this class is over."

The teasing grin from before was back on Jongin's face and he swayed his hips as he walked up the steps to the row at the very back, his smirk growing because he knew Kyungsoo's eyes were boring into his hips—could feel his eyes burning holes into him—watching the sway of his ass and the stride of his legs as he walked effortlessly in high heels, as if his legs were made to be in them.

The lesson continued on as usual, but with the winks Jongin kept throwing his husband at the front of the room every now and then when their eyes locked, it became more difficult for Kyungsoo to hold himself together. He couldn't let his students see their sophisticated, put-together professor lose control and fuck his husband on his desk for everyone's eyes to see. But Kyungsoo could feel his self-control begin to decay and crumble to his feet, and he knew Jongin was well aware of it, too. The forming edges of his growing boner wouldn't die down, and by now, his students had probably caught on, too, though of course they didn't bring it up. It would be as embarrassing for them as it would be for Kyungsoo if they did. Kyungsoo's voice had wavered and he had stuttered during a few parts of the lecture that Jongin had clearly picked up on, even if his students didn't. He just hated how well Jongin knew him sometimes. One of the students in the second row risked chancing a glance at Jongin at the back before cowering when Kyungsoo called him out, glaring him down. When he then directed his gaze at Jongin, the man had the audacity to shrug and cross his legs, smiling innocently at him. Fucking cocky ass prick.

To say the least, the lecture was torture.

Kyungsoo couldn't thank God enough when the class finally came to an end and everyone started trickling out. He knew his students were trying their best not to look at the back of the class, especially not when Kyungsoo was standing right there, holding the door open for them so he knew just who to slam the door into if they tried to look at his husband.

Once everyone scrambled out of the class with their tails caught between their legs, Kyungsoo slammed the door and locked it. He didn't have another class for the next hour.

Jongin leisurely strolled down the stairs, the click-clacking of his heels against the wood taunting Kyungsoo. He wasn't doing much, but the stretch of the fishnet stocking over Jongin's muscular yet soft and thick thighs was driving Kyungsoo nuts.

It felt like a millennium when Jongin eventually stood in front of Kyungsoo, and his body frame was immediately shoved into the wall behind Kyungsoo's desk, Kyungsoo's tongue forced down his throat. Not that he was complaining.

All too quickly, the heat of Kyungsoo's lips were leaving his and the former moved away, a smidge of red lipstick on his lips. A whine threatened to bubble out of Jongin's throat, but a hand was sneaking behind his back and into his hair and suddenly his hair was being tugged harshly, pushing a gasp out of Jongin's chest and forcing his back into an arch.

Jongin reached back to grab the wrist holding his hair while his free hand landed on Kyungsoo's firm chest. "K-Kyungsoo, what are—"

Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed, and Jongin's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he felt his husband tighten the grip he had on his hair, pulling his head back even more. His neck strained from the slightly uncomfortable position. Kyungsoo didn't seem bothered by Jongin's little whines of discomfort as he calmly trailed his lips up along the span of Jongin's neck. "That's not how you address me properly."

Jongin's legs threatened to give out. Kyungsoo was using that voice—his dominating voice—that always got Jongin weak in the knees. It was the voice he used when he coaxed him into submission. "D-Daddy," Jongin whimpered, and he felt a smirk against his throat before he let out a pained gasp when teeth dug into the juncture where his shoulder and neck met, right below his choker.

"See, that's so much better." He pulled back, admiring the blossoming purple blotch on Jongin's neck. It was a sign of possession, something Kyungsoo always made sure to leave on Jongin to show everyone who he belonged to. The hickey paired with the black choker, Kyungsoo couldn't help but think it was beautiful.

The once clean and neat purse Jongin had brought with him laid on floor by Kyungsoo's desk, forgotten.

Jongin pushed his hips out against Kyungsoo's, whining as he sought for friction to his poor growing erection. Getting his message, Kyungsoo detangled his fingers from Jongin's roots, the latter sighing when he was finally able to straighten out his neck, and he pinned Jongin's hips to the wall before lining their clothed cocks together and rutting against him.

Jongin gasped when Kyungsoo angled himself better and his grip on Kyungsoo's shoulders got tighter. He could feel himself straining inside his tight shorts, almost suffocatingly so. He had already been on edge watching Kyungsoo teach with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off thick veins that ran along the back of his hand and up his forearms before disappearing under his shirt. And when Kyungsoo had that lustful gaze in his eyes upon seeing Jongin when he first walked into the class, he knew he was really going to get it.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Jongin was able to get Kyungsoo hard. Just a few sways of his hips in those dangerously short shorts and flirtatious winks were enough to drive Kyungsoo one step closer to his edge. But not like this; there was no way he was going to come like this. If Jongin had waltzed in here expecting a good time, that's what Kyungsoo would give him.

Wordlessly, he pulled himself away from Jongin, ignoring his husband's pathetic whine for more friction before tugging him closer to his desk and forcefully bending him over the wooden surface, pushing the air out of Jongin's lungs.

Half of Jongin's plump ass hung out from the bottom of his tight shorts, and Kyungsoo had half a mind to just combust right there.

"Hyung!" Jongin whined, wiggling his ass for Kyungsoo to stop staring at him and do something.

Hissing at the action, Kyungsoo's palm came down against Jongin's clothed ass, eliciting a surprised whimper from Jongin who tried burying his face in his hands. "Shut the fuck up and be patient."

Jongin turned his head to throw a glare at his husband, only to be met with dilated pupils as Kyungsoo slowly unbuttoned Jongin's shorts and pulled them down the expanse of his melanin thighs. Jongin quickly stepped out of them and kicked them to the side before Kyungsoo did the same with his fishnet stockings.

And holy fucking shit, Kyungsoo hadn't expected to see his husband wearing a bright red thong underneath everything. It fit so perfectly, squeezing his thick hips and framing his pert globes, encasing his golden skin so ethereally. "Fucking hell, Jongin, is this all for me?"

Kyungsoo reached out and grabbed a handle of Jongin's right cheek in his hand, and Jongin turned his head and grinned. "Do you like it?"

Smirking, Kyungsoo squeezed the flesh in his hand tighter. "Fuck yeah I do. God you're gorgeous."

Pleased with Kyungsoo's reaction, Jongin's chest swelled with a bit more confidence and he spread his legs, arching his back just the slightest bit more, his smirk widening enough to split his face when Kyungsoo groaned.

But Kyungsoo hadn't forgotten what he had initially planned to do.

Without warning, his palm came down against Jongin's cheek, crackling against the skin. Unprepared, Jongin's whimper cut off into a gasp, his whole body lurching up the desk and his hard confined dick barely rubbing against the edge of the furniture.

"S-Soo, wha—" Another smack to his still burning cheek had Jongin's words clogging themselves in his throat.

"That's not what you were calling me earlier," Kyungsoo said, thumb rubbing soothing circles over the skin of Jongin's ass where it ached. Jongin bit down hard on his tongue to keep from moaning. He had the urge to push his ass out farther into Kyungsoo's hand, but feared Kyungsoo's possible reaction.

Jongin's toes curled in on themselves when he breathed out, "S-Sorry, dad-dy," his breath fanning out over the wooden surface of the desk.

Kyungsoo hummed his approval before going back to rubbing his palm over the silky skin of Jongin's ass, eyes locked on the slight shift of the panties as his husband squirmed under his lustful gaze.

Again, Kyungsoo went back to doing absolutely nothing, and Jongin was about to just give up until Kyungsoo's hand came down again, this time leaving a bright red handprint on his left cheek.

"A-Ah!" Jongin whined, eyes threatening to glaze over with tears.

He felt Kyungsoo's chest drape over his still fully clothed back, pressing Jongin's body farther into the desk as his breath ghosted over the shell of Jongin's ear, his deep voice dripping with molasses laced with something dark and promising that sent vicious shivers up Jongin's spine. "When I spank you, I don't want to hear a single sound leave your mouth, understand? If I hear you make the slightest noise, I'm not going to fuck you. Are we clear?"

Jongin furiously nodded his head in understanding while trying to keep himself from knocking his chin off the desk. "Yes, daddy."

Kyungsoo smirked. "Good."

The first hit wasn't so bad—only to the back of his left thigh—and Jongin stiffened before sagging into the desk, awaiting the next hit. The next one landed right on the previously burning spot of his left cheek, and Jongin's teeth gnawed at his bottom lip as he tried to keep a whimper from escaping his lips. A few more hits passed and Jongin had successfully kept all sounds in with minimal struggle.

Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't expected Jongin to stay silent for so long. Usually Jongin was the loud type who made enough noise for the both of them, but he was holding out well.

In his head, Jongin mentally counted the number of hits he'd already received. 1, 2, 3, 4... His brain began to trail off after five. He laid his cheek flat on the desk as his mushed brain tried to get him to swallow to keep from drooling everywhere.

Changing tactics, Kyungsoo brought his hand down harder, causing Jongin to lurch forward on the desk, forcing a gasp out of him. The second the sound came out, Jongin slapped a hand over his mouth.

Kyungsoo paused, cocking an eyebrow. "I thought I said no noises."

Reaching back, Jongin tried clawing at Kyungsoo's clothed chest. "Hyung, I-I'm sorry. Won't do it again. Give me another chance."

"...Fine."

But the one hit broke Jongin's streak. Right after that, every hit made it harder for Jongin to keep his whimpers in. By now, he was sure the back of his thighs and asscheeks were decorated with bright red. His skin burned, and the laced panties rubbed over the burning skin mercilessly, causing them to sting more.

The next one was the most painful. A wretched sob tugged at Jongin's chest, trying to push its way up. By then, Kyungsoo was beginning to feel the sting in his hand, too.

The last one sent Jongin toppling over the edge and Jongin tensed as his legs shook, his clothed dick barely rutting against the desk, and a moan slipped out past his lips.

Everything went silent behind him and Jongin knew he was fucked. Metaphorically, not yet physically. The silence was agonizing, clenching the muscles in Jongin's body as he, very impatiently, waited while holding his breath.

"I'm debating on whether I should just leave you here like this or not," Kyungsoo said after a few long minutes of staying quiet.

Jongin let out a pathetic whine and turned his head. "Please, hyung. I'l be a good boy from now on, I promise. I won't be bad anymore." When he received little to no reaction, Jongin pouted and wiggled his ass. "Please, daddy."

Jongin's purse that had once been forgotten now caught Kyungsoo's eye; he always carried flashy purses around when he had some naughty plans mapped out. Gulping, Jongin's shaking pupils studied Kyungsoo's every move as the latter approached his bag lying on the floor and picked it up. Assuming his previous spot, Kyungsoo dumped all the contents of the bag out onto his desk.

The tips of Jongin's ears tinged a dark red as his face grew hotter than the burn in his asscheeks when Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow and picked up the massive dildo Jongin had brought with him. Not like Jongin hadn't gotten it customarily made for him to replicate Kyungsoo's dick exactly for when his husband was away from home and he was horny.

"Shut up," Jongin murmured, aware that his ears were blindingly red by now.

For using such language, Jongin earned himself a smack to the back of his thigh. "I didn't say anything," Kyungsoo countered.

Kyungsoo's fingers slipped under the tight elastic of Jongin's panties and he easily slipped them down, leaving it to bunch up at the base of his husband's ass. Jongin's breath stuttered when Kyungsoo wedged a finger between his cheeks before pulling them apart to see—

Holy fucking shit, because Kyungsoo had definitely not expected to come across a large cotton candy pink buttplug sitting snug in Jongin's already well-stretched hole. His thumb slowly pushed the buttplug in farther by its flat circular base and Jongin gasped, arching his back and trying to spread his legs as far as his restrictive panties would let him.

"You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?" Kyungsoo smirked.

Jongin's once dwindling cockiness bubbled back up and he mirrored Kyungsoo's smirk. "It's all yours, daddy, if you play your cards right."

"Confident bastard."

Kyungsoo slowly pulled the buttplug out, Jongin's pink stretched rim gaping around air, and there was a whine from above at the sudden loss of warmth and the unwelcomed emptiness.Without warning, Kyungsoo dropped to his knees and spread Jongin's globes with his palms, his thumbs pulling at his rim. His breath fanned out against Jongin's skin, and the man bent over for him shivered. There was still excess lube left over from the buttplug, coating his rim and some dripping down his crack, and Kyungsoo quickly scooped it up with his index finger before shoving it back into Jongin's loose hole, causing the latter to lurch.

"Hurry up, will you?" Jongin grumbled impatiently.

"Insatiable prick," Kyungsoo mumbled, but he tightened his grip on Jongin's asscheeks before diving in. His tongue lightly traced the rim before he wiggled it through the tight ring of muscles. Jongin's moan hitched halfway and he clenched around Kyungsoo's tongue. Curling his tongue, Kyungsoo dragged it against the walls of Jongin's insides, relishing in the squealing and breathy moans the younger let out.

His pants began to grow incredibly tight to the point where it was unbearable. All he wanted to do was bury himself in his husband already but at the same time, he felt as if he hadn't had enough fun, and for a second, he wondered if he had really locked the door, or if it had only been part of his imagination. If he hadn't locked it properly, whoever walked in would surely be met with quite a sight—their calm professor with a clean reputation sloppily eating his husband's ass out on his desk where countless assignments from his students laid, still ungraded.

Jongin gently rocked back against Kyungsoo's face, riding his tongue every so often when his body felt like moving. A part of him grew embarrassed at the filthy slurping behind him, but the other part of him couldn't stop the trembling in his thighs and the moans he breathed out onto the surface of the desk. His crop top had ridden up, barely covering his nipples, and when Kyungsoo shoved his tongue just a bit deeper, Jongin wailed, his back arching and pressing his chest out onto the desk before he whimpered and curled in on himself from the touch of the cool wooden surface against his heated skin.

"F-Feels good," Jongin moaned, pushing back against Kyungsoo's face again. "U-Ugh, d-daddy, Soo, w-want m-more, please."

"Not ready," Kyungsoo replied before indulging in licking a fat strip from Jongin's balls to his rim and sucking on the skin. Saliva formed in the corner of his mouth and there was a slight ache in his jaw, but that was the pleasure of it all, as long as it turned Jongin to putty.

"Soo, please!"

With much difficulty, Kyungsoo pulled himself away and glared up at Jongin, though the latter couldn't see him. He clucked his tongue and stood up, wiping the drool off his chin. "Always so fucking needy."

Jongin let out a broken whimper, cheek pressed into the desk and cock weeping and curled against his stomach. Kyungsoo slid the panties the rest of the way down and threw them off to the side.

Without warning, Kyungsoo shoved four fingers into Jongin's well-stretched hole, sending the younger sobbing into the desk. In no time, his fingers had already found his prostate, massaging the spongy gland as he scattered kisses over Jongin's trembling shoulder blades. With his free hand, he searched for the dildo laying on the desk, and when his hand brushed against the plastic, he pulled his fingers out of Jongin, leaving him feeling empty for a few seconds before the veiny dildo replaced Kyungsoo's fingers.

Pushing it in to the hilt, Kyungsoo pressed the head of the dildo up into Jongin's prostate, watching as Jongin moaned and scrambled for purchase on the desk's smooth surface. Something about seeing the younger so powerless and submissive, all ready to give himself up for Kyungsoo, had the older's chest swelling with pride. Maybe it was because even their difference in height and size build couldn't take away from the fact that Jongin always seemed small next to Kyungsoo, his dominant aura always overpowering to the point that it had anyone weak in the knees.

The head of the dildo mercilessly circled hard and fast around Jongin's prostate, the stimulation growing almost unbearable and his stomach knotted. "P-Please, o-oh, please," Jongin pleaded, far too lost to remember about swallowing. "S-Soo, h-ha-h—"

He felt so good, so full, but eventually, it wasn't enough. It was never enough if it wasn't Kyungsoo. Pleads for Kyungsoo to just fuck him fell on deaf ears and Jongin almost lost it. He wanted—needed—it so bad, every cell in his body pliant and ready to be taken, yet Kyungsoo ignored him in favour of overstimulating his prostate, pushing a scream out of Jongin's chest. His weak knees spread farther apart, the heels of his high heels scraping the floor, and Kyungsoo had to angle his wrist down to keep the pressure on his prostate.

"You say you'd be good, but you're still being a whiny bitch," Kyungsoo said, pushing the dildo in as far as it could go before pulling it out and shoving it back in. "At this rate, maybe I should just get you off on the dildo instead. You seem to be enjoying it."

Thick tears collected in Jongin's eyes. "N-No, no, p-please—a-ah—fuck m-me," his voice cracked, hands grabbing the edge of the desk. His gut tightened and his orgasm rapidly neared. "O-Oh, God, g-gonna cum. S-Soo, p-please, please, wanna c-cum."

"Already? I've barely even done anything," Kyungsoo snorted, as if he wasn't grinding the dildo torturously into Jongin's sensitive prostate. "What if I told you I won't let you?"

The last shrivel of arrogance Jongin still had left in him kicked up another snarky reply. "Fucking bastard, I swear I'll—hngng—f-fucking ki-ll you."

Kyungsoo chuckled before shoving the dildo to the hilt again right where Jongin was most sensitive, the younger's tears beginning to fall onto the desk as his release neared until it was almost reachable. So close, yet so far, it was driving Jongin mad.

His speech slurred until he was reduced to incoherent babbling, begging to cum for Kyungsoo, that he'll be good, be Kyungsoo's sweet boy. In the end, Kyungsoo took pity on Jongin's shaking legs, and his face that was wet from tears, and glossy, begging eyes and he relented. The second he gave the green light, Jongin rocked forward, a broken moan leaving his mouth paired with the white warmth that spread underneath him.

The dildo squelched as Kyungsoo pulled it out of him and placed it on the desk by Jongin's face, uncaring of getting it dirty. With Kyungsoo's help, Jongin rolled over onto his back until he was laying down, and even through his hazy mind, he still reached up to tug Kyungsoo down for a kiss.

There was still a bit of lube smeared over Kyungsoo's lips, and it might've been unsanitary but Jongin didn't seem to care as he willingly parted his lips for Kyungsoo to snake his tongue in. Jongin spread his legs to make more room for Kyungsoo to mold himself against him, Kyungsoo's hands cupping his cheeks gently, handling him with such care, as if Jongin would break if he didn't.

After a good minute, though, Jongin was pushing Kyungsoo away into his rolling chair before dropping to his knees between Kyungsoo's spread legs. He did quick work of Kyungsoo's zipper and, with the latter's help, tugged them along with his boxers down to his ankles. Laying back, Kyungsoo sighed as his cock sprung up and got room to breathe after being stifled for so long in that tight fabric.

Meekly, Jongin wrapped his palm around Kyungsoo's girth. Whereas Jongin's dick was a little less than average, Kyungsoo bore a whole eight-inch length with a thick girth that Jongin had—like every old cliché—believed wouldn't fit in him the first time they'd fucked. Though over the years he'd grown confident, no longer shy to express himself and let Kyungsoo know he loved his cock, because he really did love it. Almost as much as he loved Kyungsoo.

His thumb traced over the prominent veins running down Kyungsoo's dick and a hand curled in Jongin's hair, barely grazing his scalp, encouraging him to go on. His tongue darted out to lap kittenishly at the beads of precum gathered at the head before engulfing the mushroom tip between his lips and sucking gently. The hand that wasn't wrapped around his base fell farther down to massage Kyungsoo's balls, and the latter sighed, his grip on Jongin's hair tighter than before but still careful.

Kyungsoo wasn't much of a vocalist when it came to their bedroom activities, which was fine because Jongin made enough noise for the both of them. It had been something Jongin was insecure over before, but after so long, he learned to pick up on the small signs. If Kyungsoo breathlessly sighed and tightened his grip on Jongin's hair, it meant to go on—he was doing something right. If he hissed, it meant Jongin needed to speed things up.

Like now.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo said warningly and Jongin sulked at the fact that he couldn't take more time to admire his dick. But he obediently slackened his jaw and let Kyungsoo guide his cock in with a hand on the back of his neck. He was able to get over half of it in before his gag reflex kicked in, and Jongin pulled off before dipping back down to take in more.

"That's it, angel, that's it," Kyungsoo coaxed, hand still caressing his nape as Jongin bobbed his head.

The hand that Jongin had wrapped around the base of Kyungsoo's dick instead slid down between his parted thighs and rolled the sticky, cum-covered head between two fingers, and he quickly jerked himself back to full hardness. He moaned, the sound muffled by the dick in his mouth.

The tip of Kyungsoo's cock grazed the back of Jongin's throat, and Jongin choked before hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder. Salty beads of precum coated his tongue and he felt Kyungsoo's hard length twitch in his mouth.

"You look so pretty like this for me," Kyungsoo groaned. "Such a good boy. You can take more for me, can't you?"

Jongin's cheeks heated up at the compliment. He wanted to show Kyungsoo just how much more he could be his good boy. He took more and more of Kyungsoo's length down his throat, with Kyungsoo's help, until his nose was buried in his neatly trimmed pubic hair. Kyungsoo murmured for Jongin to breathe, and he did, taking in quick breaths through his nostrils. He could barely breathe, but he still tried taking in more, and tears collected in the corners of his eyes.

He thrusted into his loose fist and whimpered around Kyungsoo's cock. His lungs began to ache from the lack of oxygen, but his dick throbbed in his palm and he was growing impatient. He just wanted to be fucked already. He whined again, staring up at Kyungsoo through tear-clumped lashes, and Kyungsoo got the message.

"You were so good for me," Kyungsoo complimented, slowly pulling Jongin away from his dick until it left his lips with a little pop, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to Kyungsoo's tip. Too lost in his need to be fucked, Jongin willingly let himself be pulled into Kyungsoo's lap, mind zoning in and out. He could barely register Kyungsoo's lips kissing away the tears under his eyes. His throat burned as he gulped in as much air as he could, but he still returned the smile Kyungsoo flashed him.

Kyungsoo's grip on his waist tightened and there was the press of his head against Jongin's loosened hole, and the latter's heart rate sped up at the realization that he was finally going to get fucked.

Jongin leaned back slightly, one hand by Kyungsoo's knee, and with his other hand, he carefully guided Kyungsoo in until the tip slipped past his tight heat. He gasped into Kyungsoo's neck and stayed there, rolling his hips in rhythmic circles to get himself used to the size.

"S-So big, so full," Jongin praised, lightly humming when Kyungsoo's fingers carded through his hair.

Kyungsoo's hand rubbed soothing circles into his waist before tugging at the hem of his crop top, which Jongin had completely forgotten was even there. He let Kyungsoo tug the offending garment off him, leaving Jongin bare with nothing but his red lipstick, high heels, and choker before Kyungsoo did the same with his own shirt.

The hickey under Jongin's choker had darkened, emphasizing the darkness of his choker, and lipstick was slightly smudged, bright red high heels dragging against the floor, and Kyungsoo thought he was gorgeous.

His thumb rubbed some of the lipstick off Jongin's top lip. "Whenever you're ready, Nini," Kyungsoo said.

A minute or so ticked by of Jongin just rocking back and forth, enjoying the rub of Kyungsoo's cock against his walls, but he finally detached himself from Kyungsoo's neck. The hands on his hips steadying him, he used Kyungsoo's shoulders as leverage as he slowly rose up off Kyungsoo's dick until only the tip remained before plunging back down, the action ripping a moan out of his throat.

With that, he increased the pace of his bouncing, hands tightening around Kyungsoo's shoulders. Bending down, Kyungsoo attached his lips to one of Jongin's nipples, one hand supporting Jongin's arched back and the other rolling his neglected nub between his thumb and index. It reduced Jongin to only canting his hips, and more tears of frustration gathered in his eyes. He was crying so much today, it was embarrassing. But even when he could barely move, his hand still held Kyungsoo's head to his chest.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo thrusted upwards, throwing Jongin off guard and sending him whimpering into Kyungsoo's shoulder, and the latter finally pulled away from Jongin's puffy nipple. Straightening himself up again, Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo's firm chest and threw his head back as he continued riding his cock, trying to angle his hips right to find that special spot. When he finally found it, his vision went white and he let out a scream, a string of Right there, right there, oh God, d-daddy, hyung, p-please right there tumbling out of his mouth.

He was so eager, tears making tracks down his face as he arched his back and bounced with so much fervour that Kyungsoo would have to hold his hips steady so he wouldn't slip out of him, and the very few times he did, Jongin would whine before Kyungsoo fed himself back in. Soon, Kyungsoo began thrusting upwards every time Jongin came down, applying more pressure on Jongin's prostate.

Jongin sobbed out, "F-Full, so go-good," as he tried to keep up with Kyungsoo's thrusts. His thighs burned as he strained to speed up his pace, but this was the best part of it all. His dancer thighs weren't just used for dancing.

Once his pace finally matched Kyungsoo's, he leaned back with his hands on the latter's knees, neck on full display and legs spread, giving Kyungsoo the perfect view of his cock going in and out of his pink hole. The angle change caused Kyungsoo to go deeper, eliciting a wail from Jongin.

"God, so pretty, so good for me, angel," Kyungsoo breath ghosted the shell of Jongin's ear, and the younger tugged Kyungsoo closer to mush their lips together. Kyungsoo's tongue traced Jongin's bottom lip, unconcerned of the lipstick there before their tongues met and tangled halfway.

Jongin trembled. He felt as if he were being burned from the inside, his skin on fire and electricity coursed through his veins. The heavy feeling of ecstasy rested on his shoulders, its weight welcomed, and he greedily sought for more, filthily moaning into Kyungsoo's mouth, the latter letting out a groan of his own.

Their tongues detangling, Jongin hopped off of Kyungsoo's dick, sulking at the emptiness. Kyungsoo cocked in eyebrow in question before he made a sound of understanding when Jongin laid down on his desk and raised his legs, his flexibility being put to good use as his toes almost touched his ears, red high heels dangling in mid-air and his loose hole fluttering invitingly.

"Come on, fuck me like you mean it, big boy," Jongin winked, and despite the tear smudges on his face and the faded lipstick on his lips, he looked fucking sexy.

Kyungsoo smirked and rose up from his chair before hovering over Jongin's bent form and stuffing himself back in. He picked up from where he had left off, continuing his relentless thrusting into Jongin's ass that, by some miracle, was still so tight. Jongin's mouth gaped open, too lost in pleasure and eyes zoning out in bliss to process the fact that he was starting to drool.

This one was definitely going to leave him limping for a few days. He wasn't sure what he would say to the other teachers in the studio when he showed up with a sore ass, but now was not the time to be thinking that.

Kyungsoo began thrusting in harder, and Jongin wailed, thrashing as his hands abandoned their grips on his legs and instead clawed at Kyungsoo's shoulder blades, leaving burning tracks in their wake. Through his muddled mind, Jongin resorted to blabbering, the only words Kyungsoo could pick up being Yes, yes, yes, f-feels good, l-like that, feels s-so good, S-Soo h-hyung, please. Tears streamed down his face and the press of Kyungsoo's head against his prostate started to become too much, and he desperately tried to squirm away, but it was almost impossible to do so in his position and when Kyungsoo kept tugging him down onto his cock by the vice grip on his hips.

The familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach alerted him that he was close, and Kyungsoo seemed to catch on, too. "You close, baby?"

Jongin nodded, tears falling harder, and he sobbed at another harsh jab to his sensitive prostate. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, which did close to nothing to lessen the sounds he was making.

The knot in his stomach tightened, and Jongin's eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he arched up against Kyungsoo's chest, form trembling in his hold, but he vaguely recognized the brush of Kyungsoo's lips down the column of his neck before he wailed, white splattering onto his chest and body going limb on the desk. His body tingled with sensitivity, but he barely had enough energy to squeeze Kyungsoo's shoulder, much less whine that it hurt. He did notice, though, when Kyungsoo came. His face contorted and his hips stuttered against Jongin's ass before he felt a splash of white coating his insides.

Carefully, Kyungsoo pulled out and left in search for tissues to wipe their bodies down with. As much as Jongin wanted to move, his body wouldn't cooperate, his brain unable to form coherent words and his vision doubling as the room spun around him. In his peripheral vision, he spotted the large ceiling fan whirling around, its movements too fast for his hazy brain to pick up—he almost hadn't noticed it was there at all.

Kyungsoo handled Jongin with care, wiping away the cum on his chest, and Jongin winced when he gingerly wiped away at the cum leaking down his crack. Throwing the tissues away, Kyungsoo wrapped his arms under Jongin's form and hoisted him up, seating him in his lap as Kyungsoo leaned back in his chair.

The aftermath of his orgasm still had Jongin trembling, and he tiredly buried his face in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, his smell of lavender engulfing Jongin. Kyungsoo dropped a kiss to his husband's temple before pressing his lips to his forehead, patiently waiting for him to slowly come back to his senses.

When the room was no longer dancing before Jongin's eyes and meddling with his braincells, he smiled at Kyungsoo, which was returned with an equally as blinding grin.

"How are you feeling?" Kyungsoo asked, hand gently rubbing up and down his bare back.

"Like jelly. Definitely going to be sore tonight, though."

Kyungsoo showered Jongin with a few more kisses as an apology—which were greatly appreciated—before kindly reminding Jongin that he had a class that would start soon.

Jongin pouted. "Can't I stay here? I'll quietly sit in the back and won't do anything fishy this time."

But Kyungsoo shook his head. "Angel, if you stayed here, there's no guarantee I'd be able to prevent myself from going for a second round in front of my students. Especially when you're dressed like that, and I know for a fact you didn't bring an extra change of clothing."

"But I don't wanna go home," Jongin whined, clinging onto Kyungsoo's neck and burying his face in his shoulder, as if it would make Kyungsoo change his mind.

"I know, Nini, and I don't want you to leave either, but I'll be done work in a few hours and I'll be back home before you know it, okay? And when I'm home, we can cuddle and watch movies and order take-out instead cooking for once."

"Chicken?" Jongin's eyes lit up with excitement.

Kyungsoo laughed. "Sure, we'll order chicken."

Jongin giggled with glee and pecked the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth. With Kyungsoo's help, Jongin was able to pull his clothes on and returned the favour, fixing up Kyungsoo's fucked up appearance. He turned down Kyungsoo's offer of driving him home—he wouldn't want him to be late to his own class.

"And maybe," Kyungsoo spoke up before Jongin left, "I'll fuck you again in that outfit tonight, if you're feeling up to it. You look downright sinful."

Waiting a few more hours for Kyungsoo to get off work would be worth it, Jongin realized. And yes, he was definitely going for that second round.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a prompt but I’m stupid and don’t know the difference between a whole story and a prompt so... clown hours.


End file.
